A Council of Confederates
by 1-1 Marines
Summary: An AU fic. Takes place between Chapters 22 and 23 of The Future Menace. Thank Ahsokafanboy1138 for suggesting this. One-shot
**ME: I don't know about you guys, but I currently haven't beat the last Geonosis level for Republic Commando. Anyhow, back on topic, thank Ahsokafanboy1138 for suggesting I write this fic. Also, Tikkes is gonna rip off Visari's speech from the first Killzone intro.**

My people. Sons and daughters of the Confederacy of Independent Systems... For many years, the fact we have lives and hopes has been forgotten by the politicians and bureaucrats that inhabit Coruscant... Shunned, excessively taxed, and arbitrarily regulated by the corrupt members of the Republic Senate. ...Two years ago, my predecessor, Count Dooku of Serenno, asked for time, and that time was granted by you. You, the strength in his arm, the holders of his dreams... The Founding Parents of the Confederacy created the greatest political movement in the history of the galaxy... A political movement for freedom. The Confederacy became that freedom... This new government changed our way of life. At first, we were fearful of change, but in fact, we were growing... braver, for we now longer relied on a Coruscanticentric cabal to make every decision for us. In the time you gave Count Dooku, he rebuilt our economy, he rebuilt our strength, and he rebuilt our bravery!... Our enemies have invaded the neutral planet of Geonosis. They conquered it with an army of cloned slaves, and Count Dooku was murdered by Mace Windu, one of Palpatine's top Jedi thugs. On this day, we stand united against the tyrants in his memory. On this day, those driven to divide us to enable the pseudo-democratic dictatorship that is the Republic to remain strong will hear our voice! On this day, we shall act as one, and we shall be ignored NO MORE! Defenders of the dream of the Confederacy, NOW IS OUR TIME!

 **(President Tikkes, former Prime Minister of the Confederacy of Independent Systems, addressing the citizens of the CIS following the Battle of Geonosis)**

"A decent enough speech," Viceroy Nute Gunray of the Trade Federation concludes. "Tikkes is a good rabble-rouser if nothing else."

I, General Grievous, Supreme Confederate Commander, really don't like putting up with stereotypical Neimoidians. Gunray is one of the worst, an idiotic coward who needs to hire warriors like me for their military needs. He also is VERY annoying.

The Confederate Council is the de facto inner circle of the CIS. Besides the Head of State (formerly Count Dooku of Serenno and now President Tikkes of Pamnant), the Council consists of the Prime Minister (formerly Tikkes; Senator Po Nudo of the Aqualish system will likely succeed him due to his popularity amongst both branches of the Confederate Legislature), the Supreme Confederate Commander (a post filled by myself since the beginning of the Confederacy), and the financial backers of the Confederacy.

Presidente Shu Mai of the Commerce Guild sighs. "This is not what I agreed to invest a significant fortune for," she says. "General Grievous, Count Dooku assured us that he would be able to invade Coruscant with the droid army my fellow businesspeople paid for and reward us handsomely for our support of his plans. Now Dooku is dead and the Republic has an army of clones that you failed to defeat on Geonosis."

I am very much tempted to grab that arrogant Gossam's jaw and snap her neck-it would be easy enough to do. However, Lord Sidious insists her resources are necessary for the war against the Republic and the Jedi, so Mai lives. "Madame Presidente," I say, "let me assure you that Count Dooku had no idea that the Republic was breeding an army of clones in secret. And do not worry, you will be compensated and then some for your investment in the Confederate cause."

Chairman San Hill of the InterGalactic Banking Clan nods. "Understood, General. I suggest, Presidente Mai, that you insert some credits into Banking Clan mutual funds. We will be purchasing stock in the military-industrial-complexes of both the Republic and the Confederacy in order to profit from the war regardless of the victor."

I wonder how a banker could possess the audacity to say such things before addressing Foreman Wat Tambor of the Techno Union. "Foreman Tambor, can I count on you and the Techno Union to continue to support the Confederacy?"

"Of course, General Grievous," the Skakoan replies. "My scientists will provide research-and-development for the Confederacy. Science is, after all, how the Techno Union profits."

I acknowledge him with a curt nod. Archduke Poggle the Lesser complains of how the loss of his homeworld and how it will affect the production of battle droids even with the secret factories on Hypori. Magistrate Passel Argente of the Corporate Alliance does not say much, so I end the meeting and proceed to confer with my direct subordinate, Admiral Sev'rance Taan, Deputy Supreme Confederate Commander.

"Admiral, has Tonith's Battle Group been sent to Jabiim?" I ask the Chiss woman.

She nods. "Affirmative, General," Taan replies calmly. "Tonith left with his forces an hour ago. Per your orders, after exiting hyperspace he will land troops on the planet and take Choal, Jabiim's capital city. Without the Loyalists in the central government, the local Republic supporters will be left leaderless and be picked off one-by-one as necessary, sir."

"Good work, Admiral." In light of Count Dooku's demise, we have taken advantage of the opportunity the Jedi unwittingly gave us. The deceased Serenno noble has now become a martyr for the Confederacy of Independent Systems, and now entire planetary populations are rising up.

I decide to report to Lord Sidious on the situation. "What is it, General?" he asks.

"My lord," I say respectfully, "the backers on the Confederate Council have not abandoned our cause just yet. An army of droids has been sent to Jabiim along with Commanders Ventress and Durge."

"Excellent, General. I have a small task that requires your attention."

"What is it, my lord?"

What Sidious says next pleases me. "There is a Jedi that has grown too curious, Master Ronhar Kim. He and his Padawan, Tap-Nar-Pal, have been sent by Chancellor Palpatine and the Jedi Council to investigate Hypori. You are to travel there and eliminate the two; they must not survive."

"It would be my pleasure, my lord," I say.

"Good."

 **ME: A/N: I don't know if Taan should be Force-sensitive here, and I never played the games featuring her. I based the plan for conquering Jabiim off the strategy of the Marits from True Colors.**

 **In case you guys didn't guess, Plan 1861 from TFM was a reference to the Civil War.**

 **I plan to make Grievous Tikke's Dragon-in-Chief; Tikkes will officially be in charge, but Grievous will be able to push him around fairly easily with Sidious's permission. Now whether to have Sora Bolq or Pong Krell as Sidious's new Heavy.**

 **Also, while I'm not that big of a fan of Maul coming back (namely due to the fact he fell down a seemingly random bottomless pit after being cut in half, though I thought he was a legit threat in TCW, so Filoni did a decent job with him), he is a case of Small Role, Big Impact. The dude killed Qui-Gon, leaving an inexperienced Obi-Wan to train/raise Anakin. The result? A complete disaster.**


End file.
